playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
General Completing quests take a certain amount of time that is detailed down the right hand side of the quest screen above the green 'START' button. They are usually 6-10 parts. Rewards When you complete a quest you get rewards, this can either be cash, diamonds, a new friend for your entourage, or experience (XP). This is also shown along with the duration of a quest on the right side. When a quest duration is done, the green banner icon will flash so you know. List Of Quests Main Story Quests * Level 1: Tutorial Quests * Level 2: Power Brunch * Level 3: Ready, Set, Pitch! * Level 4: Lisa's Video * Level 5: The Debut * Level 6: Strings Attached * Level 7: Be My Valentine * Level 8: Wild Night * Level 9: Crash and Burn * Level 10: Enemy Lines * Level 11: Her Steel Heart, Crash Landing * Level 12: Out of the Woods * Level 13: Sundance * Level 14: A Chance at Love * Level 15: Celebrity Wedding * Level 16: The Hearing * Level 17: The Silver Circle * Level 18: Plot Twists * Level 19: The Initiation * Level 20: Unwanted Guests * Level 21: The Agent * Level 22: Oh, Brother * Level 23: Revisions * Level 24: Broken Circle * Level 25: Blaze of Glory * Level 26: Dean, Distracted * Level 27: Deadlines * Level 28: Box Office Battle * Level 29: Bad Blood * Level 30: Payback Time * Level 31: The Inner Circle * Level 32: The Audreys * Level 33: Back in the Game * Level 34: Moving Up * Level 35: Maiden Voyage * Level 36: Net Profits * Level 37: Space Jam * Level 38: The Rookie * Level 39: Taking Stock * Level 40: Sinking Stone * Level 41: Project Catwalk * Level 42: Uneasy Alliance * Level 43: Life Support * Level 44: Public Relations * Level 45: The Birthday Party * Level 46: The Emmas * Level 47: The New Girl * Level 48: Finding Harmony * Level 49: Three's a Crowd * Level 50: Theatrics * Level 51: Cutting Ties * Level 52: Style and Confidence * Level 53: Three Cheers * Level 54: The Network * Level 55: Family Ties * Level 56: Curtain Call * level 57: Poop star * Level 58: Slicki slicki * Level 59: Richard of the lister * Level 60: Chris’s revenge * Level 61: BOZZLY!!!!!!!!!! * Level 62: Poop star II * Level 63: Poop star III * Level 64: Poop star IV * level 65: Poop star V * level 66: Poop star VII * level 67: Java * level 68: Rainbow derpy * level 69: Puzzle * level 70: That’s the end of the quest Help Quests * Action Hero: The First Action Hero * Agent: All In * Award Host: The Tommies * Bodyguard: Caught Off Guard * Broadway: Curtains * Celeb Athlete: Hometown Hero * Celeb Blogger: Blog Eat Blog * Celeb Chef: From Scratch * Celebutante: Follow the Leader * Comedian: Inside Jokes * Composer: A Score to Settle * Director: 24 Hour Film * Diva: Diva and Conquer * Elf: Elf Motivated * Fairy TaleFairy Tale: Once Upon a Time * Fanfic Writer: Stranger Than Fanfiction * Fantasy: The Hero's Quest * Fashionista: In Vogue * Magician: Illusions of Grandeur * Make-Up: Overshadowed * Martial Artist: Enter the Tiger * Mo-Cap: Going Through the Motions * Model: Role Models * Movie Star: Going Off-Script * Music Mogul: Number One * Pop Star: The High Note * Reality TV: The Real Hollywood U * Romantic Lead: You've Got Love * Screenwriter: Write of Passage * Special FX: Cause and FX * Stunt: Crash Course * Stunt Driver: Driven * Superhero: Evildoers Beware * Trainer: Warrior Rush * Wardrobe: A Stitch in Time * Vampire: Rushing Blood * Zombie: Dead Man Walking Side Quest * Appreciation Day * Celebrity Mentor * Countdown to NYE * Couples Corner * Cry Wolf * Desert Foxes * Facebook - 100 Diamond Reward! * Greatest Night Ever * High School Story * The Internship * The Lingerie Party * Love in Lahar * Ms. Right * Numbers Game * Premiere Week Bonus * Rare Necessities * Rok the Conqueror * Steel and Fire * Superhero U * Weekly Goals Premium Quests * Addison Couture * The Alliance * The Awards Show * The Blood Debt * Campus Royalty * Celebrity Team Up * Crash Another Day * The Diamond Boutique * Fairy Kingdom Formal * Fear 101 * Fine Dining * Flirting with Danger * Forbidden Love * Freaks and Greeks * A Hollywood Holiday * Hungry for Justice * Hunt Wears Prada * Lisa's World Tour * The Mad Muse * New Year's Eve * The Oath of Friendship * Page Before Beauty * Pranking the Professor * Revolutionary Road * Romance in Napa * Spring Flings * The Storm * The Team-Up * Truth or Dare * The TV Show * Valentine's Party * A Winters Wonderland * Yacht Party VIP Quest * A Royal Wedding * Beach Body * Faculty Banquet * The Ghost of Waldorf Manor * The Monster Hunter * Mr. Right * Nerves of Steel * Rok the Reaver * Scarlet Justice * Shot Through the Heart Category:Browse Category:General Category:Quests Category:Under Construction Category:Stuff